Riches
by attack-on-mikasa
Summary: I took away what he wanted most from me: my loyalty, my strength, and my life. (warning: character death))-rewritten!-


Ah, this is so dark. Warning for _character death._ _**Newly edited!**_

* * *

 _ **-`-Riches-`-**_

* * *

.

.

"Daniel," he chucked, "just what do you plan to do with that?"

His laugh sent ripples down my spine. His skin stretched over his protruding cheek bones, skin aged and worn.

I took a breath in, shook my head and took a step back.

"You cannot harm me with such a weapon. You should give up, this is not your battle." Vlad sent a glance towards the metal in my hands. It was stolen, from the GiW to be honest, and I was quite glad I managed to snatch it before the building was evacuated.

I shook my head harder, black, wet hair sticking to my face. "Never."

He didn't understand; this was my battle, this was _my_ business. I was not about to lose to his ways again. I've seen the destruction he leaves in his path, the misery in his every step. I couldn't let my fear of pain cloud over me. I would not back down.

Vlad glares at me and pulls the girl to his chest, tightening his grip on her neck. Valerie lets out a squeak and pulls on his arm. The man stood stiff in the pouring rain, the dark skinned girl held in his captive grip. My breathe catches. Sirens wail in the background, I could feel the heat from the building lick my back.

"You cannot win this one Daniel. Your powers can only get you so far." He was right. My ghost form didn't last too long. I was stupid to waste so much energy on such obvious diversions; this was all my fault! And now, more than my life is a stake. The rain pelted at my wounds and stung my eyes. Any reasonable person would have given up. Would have let go.

"I won't let you take her." _I won't let you take anymore from me._

Valerie shouted as Vlad's glowing hand heated around her neck. Her dark curls fell over her shoulders in wet clumps, curls framing her petrified face. Her stockings had ripped, he knees scraped and bruised. Valerie's dark purple dress was in tatters as was my suit, the last remains of the school dance. Her flowers curled on the sidewalk, long and forgotten.

"Oh, but Daniel, you have nothing left to lose. Your school is in flames, your family has run, and your friend here," he paused, "well, she belongs to me."

Valerie's hissed, venom lacing her words. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Quiet!" Vlad boomed and sent a jolt of energy through her body. She was a smart girl, so she stayed still. It was my fault she was in this position.

"Now, can't we make this simple and let me be on my way?" Vlad negotiated, though I doubted he'd give me room to reason. I shook my head and ground my feet. I lifted both my arms and took aim, weapon glistening in the down pour. I would _not_ let him leave and take his prize. I couldn't lose what little I had left. I couldn't….I couldn't.

"I-I won't let you." My arms shook. _Oh_ , how I hated the way my voice trembled.

Vlad looked thoroughly amused by this point. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" My finger shook on the trigger. "As you can very well see Daniel, this is no longer about you _._ Now its my turn to have my fun. And if knocking down your world is what it takes to build up mine, well, you can figured that much out." This was a game to him -a joke!-, my struggle was merely his enjoyment. I've never felt like less like laughing in my life. Or less like breathing.

"Y-you took my everything from me." My voice was heavy, weighed down by a million tiny anchors. I swallowed, saliva thick like honey, and tightened my hands around the metal. "Now...now I'm making sure that you have nothing left to take."

The billionaire smirked. "An what would that be, _son_?" That crooked smile that sent shivers down my spine and through my arms. The limo was parked a few meters from here, his ideal way of transportation. A clean get away, I thought. But he'd be leaving with the wrong treasure. It was no question what he'd be after once he gained back his once loyal employee, and I was not going to wait around like a siting duck. I had to make the first move.

I took a deep breath, stale air filling my chest.

"I'll take what's important to you. You'll be alone again, you'll have _nothing._ " I squeezed my eyes shut tight, the emergency lights flashing behind my eyelids. "You'll lose this sick and twisted little game Vlad. I'm done playing."

I turned the gun towards myself and raised it to my temple, metal cold against my wet skin.

"Daniel, what...?"

And I pulled the trigger. " _Daniel-!"_

And Vlad was on his knees.

 _Game._ _Over._

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! This a re done version of the original, with a little more plot and background, turning this drabble into a nice oneshot I hope!


End file.
